


Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

by jaffle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Hux the Eternally Annoying Librarian's Assistant, Kylo Ren the Eternally Annoyed Painter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaffle/pseuds/jaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux spends almost every day seeing to the comings and goings of a university library. He would definitely tell you that it's a high-stress environment, and even more so when Kylo Ren is a part of that environment. </p>
<p>(The dumb library AU where Hux and Kylo both enjoy annoying and/or inconveniencing one another to the point where it's just foreplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday, 2pm_

Hux sighed and put his face in his hands for the seventh time that day. As an assistant at an enormous university library, there were some days that he very much wished to be in a galaxy far, far away, where overdue loans and the Dewey Decimal System didn’t exist. In the past hour alone he had very slowly explained Harvard referencing to a girl who clearly wasn’t on board with the concept, re-shelved what must have been half the marine biology section, and had a shouting match with a man who tried to return several books covered in dried orange juice. After being reprimanded by the senior librarian – whose voice never raised above a strained murmur while doing so – Hux had shoved a fine into the offending student’s hand and stormed into the break room. This was where he still sat, massaging his temples and waiting for the senior librarian to scold him further for leaving the service desk. However after ten minutes no such scolding came, and he slunk back out to his computer chair, intent on filling in the last hour of his shift with replies to email enquiries and covert Reddit browsing. He didn’t know it yet, but before the day was over he was going to meet someone who would make his life a great deal more interesting. 

 

_Tuesday, 2:37pm_

As far as Kylo Ren was concerned, the tediousness of research had no business in his life and he had no business being in places that it called home. So it was with a particularly sour expression that he lingered in the doorway of the library, not caring that the automatic double doors were constantly sliding open and shut while he stared through them. He hadn’t cared to step inside the library at his old university and the prospect of stepping into this one had just ruined his year. Kylo Ren was an artist, and his passion lay in oil paints and canvas: the slick feel of the paint as it glided off his brush, the days spent agonising over layers and shadows, the bursts of colour which albeit mashing into one huge mess up close created startling works of art – that was his life. Sure, he liked to read novels. It was just that he would rather dive into a swimming pool full of scorpions than look at a book in the name of research. But after an inescapable meeting with the head of the art department (she liked to personally greet students who had transferred in from other universities) he had been ordered to do ‘research’ on famous oil painters. Gritting his teeth and trying to think of the extra marks that stood to be gained, he stomped through the doors and into the looming shelves which greeted him.

 

_Tuesday, 2:40pm_

Kylo Ren had no idea where to find books about painting, so he turned and stomped right back out of the shelves. Ah. There was a bored-looking man sitting behind a desk labelled ‘service desk.’ Perhaps he could make himself useful.

Leaning over the desk and offering the man a disdainful look, Kylo broke the silence.

“I need books about painting.”

“How wonderfully specific. Can you tell me more or shall I point you in the direction of ‘Painting For Dummies?’”

Kylo gaped. How dare this lowly upstart insult him in such a way? He glared very hard at the man as he fumbled for an answer. The man was smirking at him with cold green eyes, arms crossed over his faultlessly ironed uniform shirt. His bright red hair was neatly combed and a name badge pinned to his breast read ‘Hux’ in bold black lettering. Furious at himself for his usual inability to produce a biting comeback, Kylo ground out an answer between his teeth.

“I need books about oil painting. Oil painters. Where are they?”

Hux leaned back in his chair and scrutinized Kylo with an expression which made him want to punch him in his arrogant face, before turning to his computer and typing rapidly for a short while.

“Here. I assume you know how to get there.”

He had handed Kylo a piece of paper on which a string of letters and numbers was written, and which had absolutely no significance to Kylo whatsoever.

“How to get where? What’s this paper for?”

“Have you actually been to a library before? You do know the general concept of a library, right?”

“Actually no, I’ve never lowered myself to such standards.”

Hux looked taken aback, his copper-coloured brows furrowing as he stared up at Kylo. “ _Lowered_ yourse- how old are you, exactly? Who on earth hasn’t been to a library, at least as a child? You must have had a miserable upbringing.”

Kylo fixed him with his most baleful look. “I’ll thank you not to make assumptions that are hurtful and frankly rude, seeing as we’re complete strangers.”

Hux tapped a finger against his name badge with a wry expression. “I wouldn’t say we’re complete strangers, what with my name being pinned to my shirt. And it’s not often that I meet a fully grown man who claims to have never borrowed a book. It’s a bit sad, really. What’s your name, then?”

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

“Great, we’re not strangers anymore. Now come with me and I’ll show you some books about painting, you silly twat.”

Kylo was left choking on his outrage as Hux swept away into a section of shelves. As he watched the heel of Hux’s shoe disappear around the corner he knew that he couldn’t leave the library until this insufferable man had been well and truly argued with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a secret boner for angry Kylo, that is all. Just the usual kind of trash idea that emerges when we ship these idiots

_Wednesday, 5:03am_

On restless nights like these, Hux usually tried to imagine that his body was weightless, drifting through an ocean of nothingness. Tonight it was becoming increasingly apparent that that strategy wasn’t working, and he huffed in frustration as he adjusted his pillow. He’d only woken up three times since midnight, and this time had been to the incessant blaring of a car alarm somewhere down the street. It hadn’t been silenced for several painfully long minutes, in which Hux had accepted the reality that he just wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. 

Letting his mind wander, he thought about the intriguing man who had slipped into the last twenty minutes of his shift the previous afternoon. Kylo Ren. Hux silently rolled the name around in his mouth. Dressed all in black with an enormous woollen cowl and a pair of boots that had seen better days, he had marched up to Hux’s desk with an expression akin to that of someone walking to the gallows. Hux had actually thought him attractive until he’d opened his mouth. No, that was a lie. Even as they spoke it had been hard to ignore Kylo’s huge brown eyes, narrowed as they were with displeasure, and the softness of his lips as they were gnawed upon in frustration. Chuckling sleepily, Hux thought of the anger that had twisted Kylo’s face at every snide remark, of the furious exchange which had taken place amongst the battered old books of the art section. Tugging harshly at his own jet black mop of hair, Kylo had whisper-shouted accusations as Hux practically beamed with glee.

_“Where do you get off being such an asshole all the time?”_

_“Oh, you know, usually in my bed.”_

Kylo had spluttered and turned a delicious shade of crimson at that one. Five minutes and a lot of thinly veiled insults later they had both stalked out of the art section, arms heavy with books and refusing to look at one another. Back at the desk, Hux had scanned the books roughly through and slammed them down in a teetering pile in front of Kylo, smirking once more at the look of disgust it earned him. He’d felt an immense sense of satisfaction watching the taller man stagger away under the weight of the library’s largest classical art volumes. 

As he lay in the early morning darkness, Hux wondered if he’d see Kylo again soon. Surely he wasn’t actually going to read through all of those books; no, he’d be back in a day or two, eyes dark with barely contained resentment and the promise of yet another raging argument to come. Hux couldn’t wait; his face was growing warm with the thought of it. Snuggling under his blanket with a grin, he realised that his phone was buzzing as it received a barrage of messages. Reaching for the rectangle of white light, he squinted at it through sleep-encrusted eyes. 

**Phasma: get up, we’re going running in 15 mins**

**Phasma: don’t make me come into your room because I cannot handle seeing your naked ass again**

**Phasma: you really need to buy some pyjamas**

Hux sighed; so much for a sleep-in. As he crawled out of bed he could see light from the kitchen illuminating the gap around his door. Phasma was keen to get going this morning. He struggled into his running shorts, pulled on a loose shirt and spent several minutes fumbling with the laces on his shoes. He’d never be an early-morning person, but at least these workouts made his thighs look good.

 

_Wednesday, 11:25am_

“So then what? Did he flip his hair and call you a little bitch?”

Hux let out a bark of laughter. His best friend and flatmate, Phasma, was slouched beside him on the couch, feet on the coffee table and XBox controller in hand. She was grinning mockingly despite the horde of enemies attacking her onscreen.

“Phas, I’m serious! This guy was completely mental, you should have seen the look on his face at literally everything I said. _Not_ riling him up to the point of wanting to hit me would have been an utter shame and frankly the indecent thing to do. I mean sure, he was really rude and an arrogant prick, but then again so am I most days.”

Phasma took a deep breath and looked at him sideways.

“You know, sometimes I think you actually get off on this sort of stuff. Every- _fuck_ , fucking fucker.”

Hux stared back at her smugly as her character sprawled comically, a hail of arrows and fus roh dahs sealing her fate.

“Fucking draugrs, every time. I _just_ want to get out of this cave. And _every time_ , Hux, every time you have some stupid dispute with a customer or someone rubs you up the wrong way and you get to shout at them, you come home with your cheeks all rosy and this naughty little look on your face.”

She raised an eyebrow as Hux opened his mouth, considered for a moment then shut it again.

“Perhaps. There are worse things to get off on, Phas.”

“Hmm, sure. Well anyway, is this Kylo guy cute or what? Do you feel the need to see him unclothed?”

“Obviously. Probably. I’m not sure, we only talked very briefly and even then it was all ‘your face offends my very soul’ and ‘go fuck yourself to a My Chemical Romance song.’”

“Which you love.”

“Yeah.” Hux snorted and eased himself off the couch. Phasma glanced over questioningly.

“Where are you going?”

“Um, I need to get ready for work.”

Phasma raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to be there for another hour and a half, though…?”

Hux sniffed and looked away pointedly. “There is nothing wrong with allowing time to ensure that I’m clean and presentable for work. I can’t abide by sloppy personal standards.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

As Hux disappeared into the bathroom Phasma shook her head. Hux putting even more effort than his usual rigorous routine into his appearance? This Kylo Ren had to be something special and Phasma had nothing better to do than go and witness what could potentially be some very sexually tense quarrelling. Of course it could also devolve into a fist fight but that would be equally entertaining.

“Hux, I’m coming with you to work today! This guy had better show up.”

The sound of pipes groaning could be heard as Hux turned on the shower. His voice was faint beneath the rush of water.

“Sure.”

“You should wear your good pants today, the ones with the little brass buttons.”

“Whatever.”

Phasma could practically hear his eyes rolling. It was already a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this definitely shouldn't have taken me as long to write as it did! Sorry about that. I spent basically all potential writing time binge-watching Girls, playing video games and putting off all the studying I was meant to do. Also I'm kind of stuck for inspiration but this story will definitely be completed so don't worry~~~ ALSO I'm fucking awful at chapter conclusions so please forgive me for this terrible sin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is his usual annoying self and Phasma steps in to arrange a date before there's a physical altercation.

_Wednesday, 12:30pm_

It just wouldn’t sit properly today. Kylo breathed out long and hard through his nose as he ran the straightener over his fringe yet again. He knew it was time for a haircut but money was tight this month, as could be attested by the myriad instant noodle containers that littered the apartment. As the only child of two extremely well-off parents Kylo had his rent paid for and received a hefty allowance each month, but his next income wasn’t due for another week and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Han and Leia that he’d spent almost all of this month’s allowance on a particularly luxurious new set of brushes as well as several tubes of his favourite paint. The haircut would just have to wait. Still, he was going back to the library today and he wanted to look presentable. No, it wasn’t because that cocky redhead might be there, Kylo just felt a certain need for style and dressiness today. At least that’s what he told himself as he pulled on his most ass-hugging pair of black jeans.

 

_Wednesday, 1:12pm_

“Is that him??”

“No! And I’ve already told you, you’re not allowed behind the service desk!”

Phasma pouted as she moved to stand in front of the desk instead. Leaning against it she fixed Hux with a mischievous look. “What about that guy?”

Hux sighed. “No, Phasma, it’s not the man covered in pimples.”

The acne-ridden young man who’d just walked past gave an offended huff.

“Look, he might not even show up today. He’s a student, he’s probably not even awake right now.”

They settled into a somewhat uncomfortable silence as Hux looked over his emails and Phasma scrutinised everyone entering the building.

_“Is that him??”_

Hux’s strangled cry of “NO” died in his throat as he turned to the door and saw that it was, indeed, Kylo Ren striding towards them. _Oh my god._ Hux felt like he was melting into his chair as Kylo approached, his dark eyes fixed on Hux’s own. His raven hair was wind-tousled and he wore a leather jacket adorned with several pins and patches. Hux’s eyebrows shot into his hair as he noted the skin-tight black jeans, which looked as though they were having trouble containing Kylo’s muscular thighs. He tried not to let the word _magnificent_ come to mind. Composing himself, he plastered a condescending smile over his features and put on his best ‘speaking to children’ voice.

“Back already? So clever of you to have finished all those books in, my goodness, less than 24 hours. You get a gold star!”

Kylo glared as Hux pulled out a sheet of stickers and waved them excitedly.

“Do you make an effort to be this annoying or is it just in your nature as a complete- hey! Really?” Kylo scoffed as Hux rather aggressively pressed a huge, glittery star sticker onto the front of his jacket.

Phasma could barely contain her laughter as her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. Hux was wearing his usual shit-eating grin as he stared innocently up at Kylo, who already seemed to be bristling with aggravation.

“Look, those books you gave me weren’t good enough. I need to know more and I’d appreciate it if you could find someone who isn’t a complete _asshole_ to assist me.”

Hux’s smile widened. “I’m so sorry but it’s my job to assist with book searches, and all of our other staff are currently busy.” Glancing over Phasma’s shoulder, he could just see his co-worker Mitaka wringing his hands as he searched for a task to carry out. He also knew full well that Poe, who consistently won every award for Employee of the Month, was currently napping on the other side of the library. 

Kylo wordlessly marched away in the direction of the art books, shaking his head. Leaving Phasma to guard the desk, Hux followed at a leisurely pace.

 

_Wednesday, 1:45pm_

This was it. Kylo could tell. Any minute now he was going to either punch this _idiot_ redhead or start making out with him. Despite them having been stood in the arts section whispering furiously at each other for nearly ten minutes, he knew that Hux’s rudeness was a front for at least a small amount of sexual attraction. He had seen the way Hux’s eyes lingered on his ass (these jeans always did the trick) as he entered the space between the shelves, but they’d immediately began throwing insults at each other and hadn’t got much further than that. Hux’s green eyes were glowing and Kylo felt fixated on the blush that had risen to his delicate cheekbones. Hux was enjoying this, there was no doubt about it. The way his eyes kept flitting to Kylo’s lips was kind of a giveaway, too. Also kind of a turn-on if Kylo was being honest with himself.

“So as I was saying, you’d be better off looking in the children’s craft section. It’s more suited to people like you with little actual skill.”

“No, I think these few books ought to serve my purposes. Carry them for me?” Kylo had no difficulty lifting a sizeable stack of books from their shelf and shoving them at Hux, whose arms immediately buckled under the strain.

“Whoops, you dropped them. How clumsy of you.”

As Hux bent to retrieve the scattered books, he turned his back to Kylo and did his absolute best to “accidentally” rub his ass against Kylo’s legs, which was having a decent effect judging by the choking sounds coming from behind him. As he made to stand up, he let the momentum of his armful of books jab his elbow sharply into Kylo’s ribs. Smirking, he took in the look of shock on Kylo’s face which was now a rather attractive shade of pink.

“Oh, and now I’ve incapacitated you. Whoops! How clumsy of me!” He practically skipped off to the service desk where Phasma was waiting, an amused eyebrow raised in questioning. Hux motioned towards the arts section as Kylo emerged, a hand on his ribcage and a look of indignant rage upon his face.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just assault me in the middle of your own workplace, but you really shouldn’t insult my painting ability when you don’t know shit about it.”

Phasma gasped dramatically, widening her eyes accusingly at Hux. “What have you done to this poor man? Shame on you, sir. I think some sort of apology is in order.”

Kylo nodded, frowning. “Uh, yeah… that’s right. Wait, who the fuck are you?”

“Only Hux’s best friend _and_ roommate. You can call me Phasma.” She gave a smile that showed all of her teeth and proffered a hand.

“… I see.” Kylo shook the hand with a look of obvious distrust.

“So about this apology. I think you should show Hux your painting skills so he will be forced to admit that you are a wonderful artist, and,” stated Phasma matter-of-factly, “you could even get to know each other better. Wanna call it a date?”

Kylo fixed Hux with a steely glare. “He can see my paintings. I don’t promise to be nice to him.”

Hux snorted. “How predictable. You’ll have to pick me up at six, that’s when I finish today.”

“It’ll have to be Friday, I’m busy until then.” Kylo had nothing to do between now and Friday – he just relished the small flash of annoyance that passed over Hux’s face.

“Fine. Same time then. You’re buying me dinner.”

“I’ll take you to a McDonald’s and buy you a single nugget.”

“Just what I wanted.”

Kylo scowled at Hux’s stubborn refusal to be disappointed and stalked out of the library. Phasma gave a glance at Hux, whose ears were pink at the tips as he watched the taller man’s retreating back.

“Notice how he didn’t even take those books you got him?”

Hux’s cheeks reddened as he watched Kylo walk away through the glass double doors, his hair gleaming in the late autumn sunshine. “Yeah. What a prick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word. To anyone who's still following and/or invested in this story, I am SO SORRY! It's literally been three months since the last update and aside from uni I have very little excuse for that. Writer's block got me, I guess, but shout out to user 'bonnyfate' (who appears to have either left or changed usernames?) for the plot suggestions. This story isn't at all what I intended to write when I decided to do a Kylux fic, but it's starting to grow on me and I'm really grateful for all the encouraging comments and kudos you guys have given me so far. <3 Also it feels like this whole thing is getting slightly cracky, BUT OH WELL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo cook dinner together and slowly catch on to the fact that they actually like spending time with each other. Kylo prepares to show Hux his paintings.

_Friday, 6:20pm_

Kylo was late. Hux checked his watch again and contemplated going home, but he’d already been waiting outside the library for fifteen minutes and he’d made a special effort to change into nicer clothing than his uniform and freshen up as best as possible in the cramped staff bathroom. Besides, Kylo was probably being intentionally late just to grate on Hux’s nerves. Why had he agreed to spend time with this buffoon, again?

Kylo’s figure came into view at the end of the wide path that led to the library. _Ah. That’s why._ He was dressed once more in tight jeans that showed off impossibly long legs, paired with a black muscle tank that allowed Hux to ogle his well-honed biceps. Was this guy really an art student? Maybe he was actually a nude model for one of the university’s life drawing classes. Hux cleared his throat (and his mind) as Kylo approached.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

“No you’re not. Let’s get dinner, I’m starving.”

Kylo looked sheepish. “About that, I thought we might just have dinner at my place. Cooking dinner is way cheaper than eating out, so…”

“Oh, fantastic,” Hux said drily, “I’m to be shown terrible art and then poisoned by some ghastly semblance of food. I should have Phasma arrange for an ambulance pre-emptively.”

In lieu of a retort, Kylo gave Hux a gentle shove to start him moving and very pointedly didn’t say anything to him as they walked the few blocks to Kylo’s apartment. It was in a newer complex with clean, white architecture and manicured greenery hugging the buildings. Another tenant was standing at the mailboxes and gave a cheery wave which Kylo returned, much to Hux’s surprise. When they stepped inside Kylo’s apartment he stared around incredulously.

“Are you a real student? Have you stolen some poor bastard’s apartment?? How do _you_ live _here_??” he demanded, casting around at the spacious lounge setting and minimalist yet clearly expensive décor. 

Kylo grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he stepped into the kitchen. “We all have our secrets,” he called back to Hux. “You want a drink?”

“If only so that I can immediately put it down without a coaster and stain something valuable.” Hux eyed the heavy-looking mahogany coffee table, which was littered with pencils and sketchpads. The sketches seemed to be mostly landscapes, but here and there were a few rough portraits.

“I thought you only painted?”

Kylo emerged from the kitchen holding two glasses of lemonade. “Well you have to sketch first, that’s how you work your way from vague ideas to something with depth.” He handed one of the glasses to Hux, who took a sip and grimaced at the sickly sweetness.

“Is this how you get your work done? Staying up late on a sugar high? These drinks are bad for you, you know.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes as Hux continued to sip gingerly. “Well excuse me if I don’t drink three litres of water a day and pretend that the sun shines out of my own ass.”

“Are you trying to insinuate something? I’ll have you know that two litres is perfectly adequate.”

They were both glaring at each other already and Hux sighed internally; this wasn’t completely how he had wanted the evening to proceed. “Look, why don’t we just cook dinner and you can convince me you’re not totally inept by revealing your wonderful cooking skills.” He offered a small smile which seemed to appease Kylo.

“Alright. But you have to wear that,” Kylo replied as they wandered into the kitchen. Hux saw that he was pointing to an apron with a printed tuxedo design and the words ‘Dressed to Grill’ across the chest. _Tacky_. He pouted as Kylo donned his own apron, a sensible blue one featuring a picture of a mushroom with the caption ‘Shiitake Happens.’ Noting the satisfied grin Kylo gave him as he slid the apron over his head, Hux thought that this whole thing wasn’t so bad.

 

_Friday, 7:30pm_

They had managed to cook dinner without burning the kitchen down. A small miracle considering the amount of times that Hux, having decided that Kylo wasn’t using enough cooking oil, had thrown enough of it around that most of the kitchen was now highly flammable. As Kylo removed his apron he stared at the man opposite him, and Hux returned his gaze with an easy smile that made Kylo hope he wasn’t blushing. Hux’s sly, roguish expressions were increasingly having that effect on him. Both of them had really settled down once they began cooking, and found that there was quite a lot of pleasant conversation to be had when they weren’t making snarky comments. Kylo discovered that Hux liked to practice fencing in his spare time and shared a liking for nearly all of Kylo’s favourite bands. As they sat down to eat at the small dining table – which Kylo hastily cleared of instant noodle containers – Hux asked if they could perhaps watch a movie later. Kylo mentally shook his head at the absurdity of it; only three days ago he’d met this rude, conceited man who seemed to have no regard for Kylo past his physical attraction and now they were the absolute picture of domestic normalness.

“I’ve never cooked Japanese food before,” Hux remarked. He looked down at his bowl which contained a generous portion of rice, topped with a fragrant curry and breaded cutlets.

Kylo nodded, taking a huge bite of his cutlet. “It’s deceptively simple, it just looks kinda fancy so people tend to get intimidated.” He felt his heartbeat quickening and dropped his gaze as Hux took his first mouthful of curry, letting out a moan of pleasure.

“Jesus, Ren. If you _had_ secretly poisoned my bowl it would be worth it for this,” Hux paused to take another bite, “amazing meal.” He studied Kylo as he ate, looking as though he was making up his mind about a few things. When they had both stuffed in as much food as possible, Hux just stared expectantly. Kylo furrowed his brow.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to show me your paintings now? Everything’s been leading up to this, I thought you’d be more excited to prove me wrong about your supposed talent.”

_Oh._ Kylo hesitantly stood up, waiting for Hux to follow him into his studio. Now that the time had come, he felt shy. He didn’t show his work to just anyone, especially people who insulted it without having even seen it. But Hux… Hux was different. The thought crossed Kylo’s mind that he’d like to paint Hux one day, if things worked out. Then he shivered as he thought about using paint on Hux himself. They reached the closed door behind which all of Kylo’s treasured works lay, all of his progress and learning and tools as an artist. 

“Here goes…” he mumbled, and with a deep breath, swung open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, in that second sentence of the chapter summary I was really tempted to replace 'paintings' with 'penis.' It works. Also, I will never tire of describing things Hux does as 'gingerly.' Because... he's ginger...!! I think I need more sleep.  
> There will be intimacy in the next chapter! Intimacy involving paint! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo paints, Hux admires.

_Friday, 8:10pm_

“Here goes…” Kylo mumbled, and with a deep breath, swung open the door. Hux gasped softly as he was met with the smell of lavender oil and his eyes focused on canvas upon canvas stacked around the room, their images even now vibrant in the dim light from the kitchen. The canvases must have numbered at least twenty and they stood by shelves overflowing with bottles and jars, palette knives, brushes, and an overwhelming amount of paint tubes. Stepping forward, Hux could see that the paints had been arranged according to colour, a surprising touch of order in a room otherwise so chaotic. Cloths and crumpled sketches were strewn about the floor, and more than a few specks of red and gold paint marred the walls. The single window had been stripped of its curtains – which lay abandoned in a corner – and bright moonlight filtered in to create a dancing stream of dust motes. A lone canvas stood on its easel in the centre of the room.

“Tell me what you think of it.”

Kylo had moved close behind Hux, his voice tentative as he flicked on the lights. 

_Beauty. Energy… it’s so…_

“It feels alive.”

Hux reached out and gently ran a finger over the swirling vortex of colours – it was all warmth, red fire melting into golden light as like the edges of a solar flare. The painting held a single, naked figure wreathed in flame, its limbs outstretched and head thrown back in rapture. A dark, bold brow was furrowed over eyes which stared unseeing beyond the painting’s border, rosy lips parted in questioning. Hux traced the figure’s porcelain skin, dotted with tiny moles and freckles like constellations. He stopped when his fingers met with translucent flame – the amber hues were pale, soft, not yet licking at the figure as a real fire would.

“It’s not finished yet.”

Kylo’s voice made Hux jump, and he felt as though he’d broken out of a reverie. The artist looked somehow small, standing in the doorway like he was waiting for Hux to say something derisive. Trying to give his kindest smile, Hux put a reassuring hand on Kylo’s shoulder. Hopeful brown eyes met determined green, and Hux broke out into a wide grin.

“It’s really wonderful, Kylo! I had no idea that a self-portrait could be so… otherworldly yet so true to life. Why didn’t you tell me you were this talented?”

Kylo huffed, but his lips still quirked in a small smile.

“I tried to, you ass. Really though, thank you.” His voice was sincere, eyes practically sparkling with gratitude and Hux felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He took his hand off Kylo’s shoulder and tried (hopelessly) to look casual. Nodding towards the canvas, Kylo raised an eyebrow inquiringly. 

“I can work on it for a little bit now, if you want?”

Hux nodded mutely, eyes fixed on his shoes. The thought of watching Kylo work was both humbling and exhilarating at the same time. Kylo didn’t seem to think much of it though, as he steered Hux toward a huge, sagging armchair that had somehow been crammed into the corner of the room. Hux settled comfortably, bringing his knees to his chest as Kylo looked down at him. Again, with that infuriatingly gentle smile. It made him look so trusting, so vulnerable, eyes crinkling at the corners and features suddenly softening so that Hux could see the ghost of a young boy eager to please and befriend. Hux wondered how he’d grown to be so honest, so fiercely conveying his thoughts through expression. Had he always been that way?

Kylo began to gather his tools, knocking a few tubes from the crowded shelves as he reached for some which lay further back. He was humming under his breath but didn’t seem to realise. As he began loading up a palette already caked with dried pinks and yellows, he couldn’t seem to help sneaking little glances at Hux. His eyes flickered over and back, over and back again like some secret admirer trying not to be caught. Hux just kept his own gaze politely fixed on Kylo’s hands, because he knew his blush was liable to surface with renewed vigour if he made eye contact.

“How long does it take you to complete a painting?”

Kylo shrugged, pursing his lips. “Depends on how big it is, what I’m actually painting, but maybe… a month or so? Given that I stuff around so much and usually decide half way through that I hate whatever I’m doing.”

“And this one?”

“This one I started before I moved here, maybe three months ago. I’ve been doing it in between projects. It’s not an assessment piece, just something I wanted to get out… something to test myself.”

Kylo slowly began to apply a deep red shade to the canvas, expression pensive. There was silence for a long while as he continued. Hux found himself entranced in the slow, methodical strokes as dust motes twirled in the air like a tiny snowfall. It began to rain, soft drops pattering against the window. The armchair was incredibly comfortable, to the point where Hux found himself laying his head down against one of its cushioned armrests. From this angle he could see some of the other paintings more clearly, crowded together as they were. Scenes of noble-looking individuals and stormy landscapes all vied for attention, their masterful imagery demanding appreciation. On several other canvases, colours blurred together and were struck through with smudges and deep clefts in the layers. Clear handprints were visible in the sweeping of the paint into nebulous shapes. _Abstract? Where’s the cow standing in a field_ , Hux thought. _Where's the bowl of fruit with a goblet beside it?_ Weren’t oil paintings meant to be serious and sedate and easy to look at? 

Kylo clearly had no regard for tradition. Then again, the man wasn’t very traditional in any other sense. He could be so untoward and he was all hot anger and spite in an argument, yet it was also in his nature to fix others with kind looks, to think deeply and brood quietly and let his voice bring warm comfort to a conversation. And in no sense could his looks be described as traditional. Kylo’s face was a testament to unconventional beauty, his long nose – so often tipped with pink – and plush lips something that Hux found increasingly difficult to look away from. And those eyes, when he smiled, the way they seemed to shine and the corners would crinkle to match the tiny creases around the corners of his lips as they stretched into that maddening grin. Hux knew that he could see that smile every day and never tire of it, never grow bored of teasing it into existence. It was the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen. Letting his eyes close he drifted into a comfortable sleep, hands folded against his chest and rapidly beating heart. The image of Kylo’s smile was still imprinted immovably on the backs of his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :) Now look, I know I said there'd be intimacy this chapter but it would have been a little too soon, I think. Also the chapter was getting TOO long (like twice as long as the others) and I CAN'T abide by inconsistency so I've split it into two. The soft, painty Kylux kisses are still coming. I promise.
> 
> Many thanks to [angry_android](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_android/pseuds/angry_android) for their support and suggestions! And thank you so much to everyone for your comments, it really makes my day when I see you guys enjoying the dumb interactions I write! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading! This is the first fic that I've written in about six or seven years; these stupid space boyfriends are too hard to resist. I'm also living life on the edge with no beta so please be gentle but do tell me if there's something you think needs improving! :)
> 
> P.S. I have no idea where I'm going with this as I literally just wrote it so any suggestions are welcome.  
> P.P.S. come visit me on tumblr! I go through periods of posting heaps of stuff and then basically nothing for ages, but I'll be there if you wanna say hi! 
> 
> http://kylu-ren.tumblr.com/


End file.
